The Hunter He Will Love
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Saving his brother was all he could think of until he came along. His beloved mentor. Chris knew he couldn't lie to his most important person. That left him with one option: Tell Dean the truth. Yaoi pairing. Mentions of sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter He Will Love

~1~

Chapter 1: Recognition

~1~

Chris walked around P3 watching the Charmed Ones lounge at their normal area. Phoebe had just sat down after dancing. All three of them had either dumped or been dumped by their recent partners.

Chris had decided to attempt to enjoy himself. Ever since Wyatt had turned evil he avoided time for enjoyment. He rarely even had fun with Bianca.

Chris remembered that Bianca had rejoined Wyatt and died. They had a simple relationship, but they both knew they weren't in love. They took care of each other and healed each other's wounds. The ones they truly loved were beyond their reach.

A man bumped into Chris and caused Chris to get covered with beer. Chris spun around to give the man a piece of his mind. Chris froze wide-eyed and staring. The man in front of him was someone he knew in the future.

"Sorry man," the man apologised.

Chris backed up slowly and finally sprinted out of the club. He stopped when he saw that the Charmed Ones were standing in the car park. Piper saw him and told her sisters. They glared at him.

"Hey future boy," Paige shouted.

Chris jogged to them and saw a vanquish scorch mark on the ground. The Charmed Ones had done well. He was glad that they did their job for a change.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Phoebe stated.

"It claimed to know you in the future," Piper stated.

Chris shrugged, "A lot of demons want me dead in the future."

The Charmed Ones sighed and Paige orbed them away. Chris ran a hand through his hair. Ever since they found out that Chris was half-witch they had treated him like a demon.

"I wish they would trust me," Chris whispered.

A hand grabbed Chris's shoulder and Chris turned. The man he knew in the future was standing in front of him.

"We need to talk," the man said.

Chris nodded and sadly remembered the man's death.

~1~

Alright, I've put this up, so if you like it so far let me know and I'll continue


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter He Will Love

~2~

Chapter 2: A first meeting is usually awkward

~2~

"Sam, I'm back," the man yelled as he and Chris walked into a hotel room.

A younger man sat on a bed and nodded at Chris. Another man stood off to the side causing Chris to shiver in his presence.

"This person may be from the future," the man said.

Chris sighed and accepted the evitable, "I can't tell you about the future Dean."

Chris walked over to Sam and held out a hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Chris Perry," Chris smiled remembering all of the stories he had heard about Samuel Winchester.

"Finally?" Sam asked shaking Chris's hand.

"We've never met. I heard about you from Sergeant Dean," Chris mumbled in embarrassment.

Sam nodded slowly and glanced at his older brother. Chris glanced at the man who had remained quiet, but was uneasy because of the feeling he got from the man.

"How did you time travel?" Sam asked.

Chris smiled slowly and said the words that the Charmed Ones hated the most, "Can't, future consequences."

"Then why say anything?" Sam asked.

"Because the people who know that I am from the future are hopeless at keeping it a secret," Chris said annoyed.

"You recognised me. How?" Dean demanded to know.

Chris wanted to lie, but he couldn't convince himself to do it, "After my family died Dean taught me almost everything I know from demonic research to beer consumption."

Dean laughed and held a hand out to Chris, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sammy. It's nice to meet you for the first time."

Chris chuckled and shook Dean's hand. He had not felt so happy since before Dean died. Chris's cheeks flushed at the contact of Dean's skin.

Dean frowned and sat on his bed. Chris followed his example and sat on the floor like a primary school student.

"Who were people that disappeared?" Dean asked.

Sam's head perked up, "Someone disappeared? How did they disappear?"

"They will be friends of yours. They are hunters with a very pure type of Wiccan magic, also known as good witches. One of them has a special a type of teleportation called orbing, because she is part whitelighter," Chris replied cautiously.

"How can witches be good and pure?" Sam asked.

"I am not supposed to say," Chris said staring at the ground.

"Witches are forces of good. You see people who perform dark magic are technically not witches, they are warlocks, even if they do not know the difference," the quiet man explained. "Good witches have protectors called whitelighters, which are similar to guardian angels. However they are a different classification than the angels of the bible."

Sam nodded slowly clearly trusting the man's explanation. Dean thought the man's answer over. Chris was surprised when the man disappeared.

"He does that," Dean laughed at Chris's expression.

Chris blushed, "Usually I know the person that disappears."

"One more question," Sam said.

Chris nodded hearing Piper call through his powers.

"You know Dean in the future and I noticed that you blush a lot around Dean. What is your relationship with Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes widened and Chris heard Paige call. Dean looked at Sam and then at Chris. Chris blushed, bright red, and looked at the floor.

"Future consequences," Chris muttered.

Chris heard Paige call again and was glad for the excuse to leave, "I should probably mention that I am a whitelighter."

Chris then orbed away.

~2~

So thanks to my reviewers I have posted the next installment of my fanfic. If anyone has any problems with my story I would ask them to read my profile before reviewing. SO any comments, opinions, flames?


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter He Will Love

~3~

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family is NEVER Normal

~3~

Chris walked out of the manor and held his head. He had seen Piper and Leo fighting again. He could not help but wonder if he had succeeded in wiping out his own existence. He thought that after everything his parents had been through that a pessimistic witchlighter from the future would not be able to break them up. Maybe his family were going to be happier without him.

Chris walked down the road and recognised Dean's beloved car out the front of a random house. The car looked like it was in better condition than Chris had ever seen it in. Sam and Dean then walked out of the house in suits. Chris smothered a laugh at seeing Dean in a suit. Until then he had never believed the stories of the lengths Dean had to go through to finish a hunt.

"Chris!" Piper yelled from the manor's front door.

Chris heard a loud crash and ran back into the house. A demon Chris recognised from Dean's hunting lessons was destroying the lounge room. Dean had taught him what to do when that type of demon was around. Chris orbed into the kitchen and grabbed a sprig of rosemary and a salt grinder. He orbed back to Piper who was trying unsuccessfully to blow up the demon.

"Paige, orb these under its feet," Chris ordered.

Paige blinked and gestured to Chris, "Salt! Rosemary!"

Paige did as Chris ordered and watched the demon crush the items under its feet. Chris nodded at what he saw and turned to Piper.

"Blow it up," Chris ordered.

Piper flexed her hands and the demon splattered. Phoebe was covered in demon blood and guts, because she'd been the closest to it.

"I've got to admit that that was cool," Dean said from the doorway.

"We saw you on the street, so we decided to see if you wanted to talk," Sam explained.

Chris nodded slowly and glanced at the sisters. They stared at the two men standing in the doorway. Phoebe stared at Sam and she grinned flirtatiously.

"Is this your family Chris?" Sam asked.

"No," Chris lied, hoping that Dean had not yet figured out how to tell if someone was lying.

Dean blinked and caught the lie. Chris turned to the sisters and grinned.

"Sam and Dean Winchester are allies for good in the future. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the greatest good witches of this decade," Chris said introducing the two groups.

"Wow," Paige said in shock.

"That's the most Chris has ever said about the future," Piper told the Winchesters.

"How old are you?" Phoebe asked Sam.

Chris blushed and felt a headache beginning to grow. He watched Sam shrink away from Phoebe until Wyatt orbed downstairs. Piper went and picked up her son. Piper disappeared from the room and was shortly followed by Phoebe. Paige started asking Sam about their supernatural jobs and Chris turned his attention to Dean,

"So where did you learn to kill that demon like that?" Dean asked.

Chris grinned, "You taught me."

Dean flinched before finally nodded slowly, "Want to get a beer?"

Chris nodded and turned to Paige and Sam, "We'll be back."

Chris turned back to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean and Chris disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

~3~

So thanks to my new favourites and followers I have posted the next installment of my fanfic.

Now my story is undergoing heavy editing. I was not happy with the following chapters, as I messed with the Charmed storyline a lot. There is not a lot of Supernatural storyline, but there is a lot more than the original version of this story.

Not to mention I recently lost my unit, so I'm couch surfing with friends and family. Not all of them have internet, or quiet households, so be patient with me.

If anyone has any problems with my story I would ask them to read my profile before reviewing. SO any comments, opinions, flames?


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter He Will Love

~4~

Chapter 4: A Pint of My Heart

~4~

Chris and Dean appeared at P3 and ordered their drinks. The music was too loud so they didn't talk. Chris picked up their drinks and led Dean to the room he stayed in.

"You live here?" Dean said in astonishment.

Chris nodded and handed over the beer. Chris sat quietly, watching Dean quickly down some of his drink. Dean sat on Chris's couch that he had turned into a bed.

"They don't know that you are related to them?" Dean questioned.

Chris paused in his observations, "Who?"

"The witches," Dean replied.

Chris smiled sadly and nodded. He looked at the roof and was reminded of his past.

"I don't want them to know. How can I tell them that I came back in time to save Wyatt, because he'll be turned evil in the next year or two?" Chris said softly.

"Well that would suck. You must miss the people you know in the future," Dean commented.

Chris looked over at Dean and smiled warmly. They paused for a moment and then sipped their drinks. Chris stared intensely at Dean and remembered all of the history he had with the older man. Since meeting Dean again Chris had begun to feel like a teenager again. Dean had no idea just how much Chris had missed his future self, or how happy it had made Chris to be able to see him again.

Dean dropped eye contact after a moment before meeting Chris's gaze again with his own curious one. Chris put his beer down and crossed the small area that separated them. Chris pushed Dean down and quickly pressed his lips to the other mans.

Just as quickly as he had started, Chris withdrew. Dean stared at Chris with a horrified expression. Dean quickly stood up and started to lift his fist. He put his fist down and turned towards the door. When he made his way to the door Chris grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Please Dean, don't go, I'm sorry. I missed you and you're exactly the same. Please stay, I won't do it again," Chris begged in a voice that seemed to be suited to a face full of tears.

Dean manoeuvred himself so he could lean against the door.

"Do we have a- a _thing_ in the future?" Dean demanded to know. "Tell me Chris!"

"If I tell you, you can't tell the sisters," Chris whispered.

Dean nodded in agreement and waited for Chris's explanation.

"I love you, but you don't love me back. When Wyatt killed the Charmed Ones I started a resistance against him. You and Sam had split ways because Sam had a demonic girlfriend when you discovered my group. You then taught me how to fight without magic and I fell in love with you. We got drunk once and," Chris paused in his recount with a blush. "I confessed like a little girl. You told me that I was too young."

Dean looked at Chris sceptically, "When were you born?"

Chris went bright red, "Next year."

~4~

So I have just realized that my hard copies of this story are packed in a box somewhere… SO no updates for a while.

If anyone has any problems with my story I would ask them to read my profile before reviewing. SO any comments, opinions, flames?


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter He Will Love

~5~

Chapter 5: Age Is Just a Number

~5~

Dean's eyes widened, "You are twenty-four years younger than me!"

Chris nodded blushing at the repetition of words Dean had said in the future.

"And you still like me?" Dean said loudly.

Chris shrugged with a smile, "My parents have an even larger age gap. My Dad died in World War two."

Dean tilted his head in confusion and stared at Chris, "Huh?"

"Dad's a whitelighter, or he was a whitelighter. I kind of made him an elder before he was meant to be, so I guess I'm going to be half elder when I'm conceived," Chris explained.

Dean swallowed the last of his beer and shook his head. He looked down at the younger male and felt mixed emotions. Chris was proof of love surviving the supernatural way of life. It was proof that not all relationships ended in complete disaster.

"Fuck it!" Dean swore grabbing Chris and brought their lips together.

Chris moaned as he allowed himself to be dominated through the kiss. In that moment the two men could forget about the rest of the world in favour of the other's lips.

~5~

AN: Short… better than nothing I suppose. Last time I mentioned that my hard copies of this story are packed in a box somewhere. Now I should mention with great sadness that not only does my story require extreme editing, but I am missing pages. I love this story and want to develop the idea so I can show my friends, so I will finish it. I will not abandon this story or Queen of Foxes which is also in a box somewhere.

If anyone has any problems with my story I would ask them to read my profile before reviewing. SO any comments, opinions, flames?


End file.
